Treasures of the Lost Abyss
by Eponizzle
Summary: He loved her more than anyone, but when she died, Jack learned to live without her. When Will and Elizabeth need his help again, he comes face-to-face with his lost love...literally.
1. Prologue

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Treasures of the Lost Abyss**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own Nell, the crew of the _Aggressor_, and the _Gray_ _Dynamic_. I wish I owned Jack Sparrow, but – alas – I'm not so fortunate  
  
**Summary**: He loved her more than anyone, but when she died, Jack learned to live without her. When Will and Elizabeth need his help again, he comes face-to- face with his lost love...literally.

* * *

Jack Sparrow, 19 and naive, stood alone on the port side of the _Gray Dynamic_. It was nearing midnight, and the stars blazed in the blackness of the sky. He let the salty spray assault his face while he mused. He sighed aloud, rubbing his short beard between his fingers. '_Barely five days as a pirate, and my long-term prospects are damaged_.' Jack heard light footsteps approaching him; he pretended not to notice.  
  
Nellie, 16 and stubborn, wrapped her arms around Jack's waist from behind. She tried not to let his indifference break her resolve. Swallowing hard, she pulled herself closer toward him and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Instantly Jack felt his anger melting away. Despite what she'd done, he knew he couldn't go on being mad forever. Especially since he understood her sacrifice. True, Jack had spent his entire life longing to escape monotony, but his little Nell seemed to thrive off it. To give up tradition must have taken all her courage. '_It can't be that bad of luck to have a woman like her aboard_.'  
  
He pulled her off him and turned around, wrapping one arm around her waist, and the other around her neck. Despite their considerable height difference, their faces were inches apart. "No worries, love. You're my favorite, still." He leaned over and kissed her passionately, holding her like he'd always wanted to. Until that moment, the confinements of propriety had kept them at a respectable distance, but now, without any barriers...  
  
"You know," Nellie pulled away suddenly, "I only did it because I couldn't live that long without you."  
  
"I know, I know," Jack sighed, wishing she hadn't interrupted his racy imaginings.  
  
Nellie moved next to him and gripped the railing with all her strength. "I just love you too much, Jack; three years is too long – even if you're earning what we'll need to survive on." Jack tried to interrupt, but she rambled on. "I thought I'd never be happy before I found you – but then you came and made everything wonderful. There's not a part of me that doesn't want to be with you every second of every day, and I'd die if I had to give you up, even for a little while," her grip strengthened, turning her knuckles white, "I thought that, perhaps, if I followed you, it would be fine, that we wouldn't have to be apart at all. How was I to know you'd catch trouble for it? You never told me, I didn't know." She bit her lip to hold back a tear. Jack's concern grew. He rubbed her shoulders gently, hoping to calm her. Nellie took a deep breath. "You didn't let me explain before you went off on me. It wasn't fair of you. You didn't listen."  
  
"Shhh..." Jack quieted her. "I know. And I'm sorry, my dear. But you know, I wasn't exactly in the mindset that you'd try and follow," he chuckled, "Most society ladies would be quite content to stay at home."  
  
"Yes, well, most society ladies also would not let themselves be engaged to a pirate," she countered bitterly.  
  
Jack nodded, "Fair enough." He grabbed her hips and forced her to turn to face him. His eyes gleamed lustily and he tried to let his hands feel through the fabric of her weighty garment. "But, they do say that all's fair in love, so you're forgiven."  
  
"It just infuriates me what my father said!" she barked, a sudden fire burning in her eyes. She pushed her fiancée away, pacing a few feet away in frustration.  
  
Jack winced; he hated when she got herself riled up. Once she started, it was difficult to stop her.  
  
True to form, she continued, "He thinks he owns me! Well I tell you what, he's DAMN wrong! I'm nobody's property but yours!"  
  
"Yes, my darling, I completely agr-" she smacked his arm as he tried to caress her shoulder.  
  
"He's infuriating! A pompous pighead! I'd rather be dead than living in his house!"  
  
Jack jumped back, startled. His eyes widened. '_Lord, here we go_,' he thought. "I agree, my precious," he said aloud silkily, "That's my point, dearest-"  
  
Nellie completely ignored him. "How could you expect me to live with him?! I've had all I can take! I'd rather be a pirate than a sheltered little BRAT like I've been my ENTIRE LIFE!" She was yelling now, throwing her arms in the air and shouting loud enough to raise sunken ships.  
  
Abandoning all sense of personal boundaries, Jack grabbed his fiancée's arms and pinned them to her sides. Shocked into silence, she quieted long enough for him to cover her mouth with his right hand. "Nell, before you go making a mutiny upon the deck of a ship you shouldn't be on in the first place, let me remind you how fully I agree with your perspective. However, I should also remind you that I have nearly been removed from duty due to your shenanigans, and I would rather not repeat the process. Savvy?"  
  
Embarrassed, she smoothed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Yes. Of course. Um...again, I apologize." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
Jack took a deep, exasperated breath. '_Women,_' he thought, '_not one of them is properly trained_.'  
  
For a long time, neither of them spoke. Silence filled the air between them, and the open sea provided the perfect distraction. Jack took a deep breath. He knew the ocean was where he belonged. Ever since he was a boy he'd dreamed of becoming a pirate. Now he was living out that dream to the best of his ability. Granted, his boyhood aspirations had not included a tagalong fiancée, but he found that he rather liked the company. Giving her a sideways glance, he momentarily forgot the sea.  
  
'_God, she's lovely_,' he thought. Nellie seemed blissfully unaware of her boyfriend's eyes giving her the once-over. He couldn't help staring; she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Even for a well-to-do girl, she was very tiny. Barely over five feet tall, she reminded him of a pixie. Her long brown curls softly framed her face and tumbled down her back, cascading like a waterfall. Hazel eyes gleamed softly in the moonlight, and the silhouette she made looking out to the water accentuated her tiny button nose.  
  
Of course, no one is perfect, and Jack had to admit he'd chosen the most difficult woman in the new world. She was a first-rate snob, a priss, and a virtual land mine. Probably close to twelve times a day, she'd fly off the handle for no reason – mostly when her parents were involved. Somehow she had grown so spoiled that she began to despise the very people who had treated her like a princess. She resented her parents for trying to keep her within the limits of propriety, yet at the same time she was apprehensive of the lower classes. Rebellion was her sport of choice. If her father said, "walk," she ran. If her mother said, "dress nicely," she'd go without a corset. If both of them said, "we'd like you to marry the Crane's oldest son," she'd find herself an aspiring pirate. At first, their relationship had existed purely to infuriate her parents. They'd nearly died upon meeting him – his long unkempt hair, earrings, ragtag clothes, and foul speech. But somewhere down the line, an actual respect and love had grown. What had started as an experiment in rebellion had become the most thrilling experience their lives. Nell's father was horrified when Jack had asked for her hand. He refused to believe that his daughter was seriously committing to the scurvy son of a drunk and a whore. But after many screaming arguments, bouts of tears, and threats, he'd been forced into allowing the union. As luck would have it, it was barely a month after the engagement that Jack was handed to golden opportunity to do what he'd always dreamed of: join a pirate crew. It was the perfect deal – he'd get the life he'd always wanted (temporarily), the girl he longed to be with, and all the treasure he could plunder. Only a fool would turn down such an opportunity; Jack had always been wise.  
  
The conversation with Nell had been tearful and angst-ridden. Nell swore she'd never survive the three years he'd spend at sea, and Jack promised to return as soon as he had means to support them both. The dramatics weren't nearly over, though. His third day at sea, the first mate opened the lowest storeroom and found his bride-to-be huddled in with the rum. It was a miracle the captain didn't order a complete turnabout or throw Jack straight off the ship, and he'd become instantly infuriated with Nellie. Of course, he could never stay mad for long.  
  
Eventually, Nell noticed she was being watched. She smiled mischievously. "What?" she asked.  
  
Jack let the lusty glow spark up in his eyes once more. "Oh, nothing," he responded, "just imagining a few circumstances I'd enjoy sharing with you, love."  
  
Never one to pass up an opportunity, Nellie moved towards him. She ran her fingers down his arm, letting her nails tease his skin gently through his thin shirt. "Well, what can I do to help your thoughts journey forward, Mr. Sparrow?" Jack recognized the desire in her eyes.  
  
"Perhaps you could tease my imagination some," he responded, pulling her into another passionate embrace. He savored her tongue in his mouth, drifting away in thoughts of other, naughtier things they could be doing. He gasped when she suddenly grabbed him in a most improper way. She giggled through their kiss and suddenly broke away. The gleam in her eye was unmistakable. "Shall we continue this in my cabin?"  
  
Jack tried to hide his surprise. "Glad we're on the same page, love."The next morning, Jack awoke in Nell's bed. He recalled with deep satisfaction the events of the night before. '_Damn propriety_,' he thought, '_This is far more enjoyable_.' Nellie was no longer in the cabin; he assumed she's gone up on deck for a breath of fresh air or a walk. Not content to leave just yet, he basked on her bed, letting the soft female scents drift around him. A deep breath introduced the warm smell of roses to his senses, and he let his hand run up and down her – terribly worn – sheets. There was no denying it; Jack Sparrow was in love with the damned-best woman in the Caribbean, and he knew it.  
  
After taking in her room for several more minutes, Jack finally found the strength to pull himself out of bed. He picked his garments up off the floor and slowly dressed for the day. He speculated that the captain had guessed the reason for his late awakening and therefore decided to leave him alone – a notion he was greatly thankful for. Strapping on his boots, he sauntered out into the hallway, swaggering more than usual. He noticed the approving glances of several of his contemporaries as he left his fiancée's cabin. '_I adore women_,' Jack thought.  
  
He took the stairs two at a time and emerged on deck in the full sunshine. He stood at the top of the stairs proudly, surveying the sights. Men worked tirelessly around him, navigating, cleaning, and safeguarding the ship. Then he spied her, standing at the port bow.  
  
Putting on a smug smile, Jack swaggered up behind Nell and traced a curved line on her shoulder with his index finger. "Good morning, love," he crooned, flashing her a good glimpse of his pearly whites.  
  
Nell's cheeks glowed with exposure to the sun and slight embarrassment. "Miss me?" she asked, somewhat sincerely.  
  
He couldn't help noticing the self-conscious tone in her voice. She seemed unable to hide the slight discomfort their intimacy had given her. Trying to quell any fears she harbored, Jack turned on his charm as full as it could go. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and set his other hand on her waist, replying, "I simply could not wait to see you and describe to you how much I enjoyed our rendezvous."  
  
To his satisfaction, this seemed to put his lovely girlfriend at ease. "Mmm, yes, we'll have to try this more often, I believe," she smiled, erasing all traces of self-doubt.  
  
Returning her smile, Jack kept his charm oozing. "Yes, I think we've hit on an enjoyable idea." Winking, he ran his fingers lightly through her hair.  
  
Nell wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling serenely. "Now see," she began, "aren't you glad I came along?"  
  
"If we can continue to have as much fun as we did just a few hours ago, then I'd venture to say you never had better idea, love." He kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Teasingly, Nell stole away and beckoned Jack to follow her. He glanced around, making sure relatively few important people noticed the two of them slinking off. She led him through the underbelly of the ship back to the storeroom where she had spent her first nights aboard. Swiftly locking the door behind them, Jack and Nell fell to kissing passionately atop a large crate. Nell leaned back and produced a bottle of rum from a box nearby, and she handed it to her fiancée gleefully. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho," she giggled, taking a large gulp. The liquid wasn't easy going down, and she gave a violent shudder, making her laugh all the more.  
  
Perplexed, Jack took the bottle. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Nell laughed, "It's a song. I'll teach it to you later. Here, drink!" she cried, forcing the bottle into his mouth and tilting it up. A considerable amount of alcohol rushed down Jack's throat all at once, causing him to sputter a great deal all over Nell's dress. The two of them laughed heartily, sipping more and more from the bottle and pausing every so often to steal a kiss...or four.  
  
It was midway through one of those kisses that a sudden explosion rocked the Grey Dynamic. Instantly beget with worry, they ran to the door. Jack yanked on the handle before he remembered he'd locked it. Frantic cries and loud explosions raged above their heads. Jack stuck his hand into his pocket, searching for the key. "Damn!" he swore aloud.  
  
"What is it?" Nell squealed. "What's going on up there?"  
  
"Bloody hell, how should I know? I've been right here with you!" He stuck his hands into all his pockets, slapping his sides in extreme frustration.  
  
"What's taking so long?"  
  
"I can't find the key!" he barked, as the gunshots overhead grew louder.  
  
Nell gasped, horrified. "We're trapped in here?!" she cried.  
  
Jack waved his arms in the air angrily. "Help me find it, damnit!" The two crawled through the storeroom, searching the floor. The screams of his fellow crewmembers caused a lump of panic to grow in his throat. At that moment, a cannonball raged into the wall ten feet away from Nell, ripping a hole through the storeroom. Nell screamed, throwing herself backwards onto Jack. He grabbed her and held her close, giving up on the lost key.  
  
It was worse being in the storeroom than being amidst the battle. All Jack had to judge by were the screams and frantic footsteps he heard overhead. He listened intently to the massacre, trying to tell who was winning the fight. Then, abruptly, the shots all but ceased, and for a moment, there was nothing. Jack swallowed, his heart pounding against his chest violently.  
  
Without warning, a sharp crash resounded on the storeroom door. Nell screamed involuntarily as the hilt of an extremely heavy sword broke through the wood. The assailant brought the weapon down on the door again and again, until there was finally enough broken off to constitute space for walking through.  
  
A tall, fierce-looking creature strode inside and looked at the lovers lying on the floor. Jack tried to calm Nellie's quivering body, but her sobs came without disruption. Smiling like a maniac, the intruder reached down and picked Nellie up off the floor, dragging her out of the storeroom by the back of her dress. She screamed and groped the air, trying to catch hold of Jack as she was carried away.  
  
"NO!" Jack shouted, scrambling to his feet. He dashed out of the room, only to be grabbed by two burly men waiting just outside the door. "NELL!" he cried, trying frantically to break away from his captors. It was no use; he was overpowered grossly. The two burly men dragged him up on deck to witness the destruction.  
  
There was little left of the _Dynamic_ and her crew. A few remaining sailors stood grouped and guarded at the center of the ship, cowering from their guards. The ship was a wasteland of sails, wood, and rope. The destruction was overwhelming. Jack chanced to look to the wheel and recoiled in horror; like a grotesque scarecrow, the former captain's body had been crudely lashed against it.  
  
The captain of the opposing ship stood smugly before him, looking down on Jack as though he were a nine year-old girl. Jack turned his head to look at the ship floating across a short space of water – the word "Aggressor" emblazoned on the side. "Well, well, well, what's this about? Your ship is in danger, so you run off with your little whore and try to have one final romp?" the captain sneered.  
  
Rage exploded within Jack's chest. Again, he tried to wrench free of his captor's grip, but it was no use. The captain clicked his tongue. "Now Jack, we mustn't be so violent. Have you not heard it is in better form to ask politely for what you desire?"  
  
Jack swallowed the urge to scream an epithet about the well-spoken pirate's mother, and instead turned his face into a well-crafted smile. Trying his best to remain dignified while still groveling properly, he asked, "Would you consider letting the lady free?"  
  
"No." The answer came shortly. "Fact is, we've been searching the seas for such a lovely wench," he turned and smiled to the crew, "I think she'll be perfect for the job."  
  
Nell took a deep breath and shouted, "You PIG! Let me go at ONCE! I'm not your WHORE!" Jack took in a sharp breath. Although he had spent relatively few days at sea, he had a strong suspicion this was not the proper way to handle the problem.  
  
The captain seemed to agree. He spun on his heel to face her; a putrid disgust crossed his face as he stepped ever closer. "You filthy child. Do you honestly think I would consider using you for such a purpose? You make me sick!" He slapped her hard across her right cheek. Jack tensed at the blow. A slow panic began to build inside him. What was the captain's plan, if not for just that?  
  
The captain turned to face Jack defiantly. He cleared his throat and delivered an order to his crew, but watched Jack's face as he spoke. Every word was spoken with precise detail, watching Jack's face distort in horror with every syllable. "I believe it's time we put the lady to use."  
  
The guards holding Nell stepped across a large plank bridging the _Aggressor_ to the _Dynamic_. Jack thrashed against his captors, the panic within him hitting fever pitch. Nell screamed as they dragged her on board, kicking her heels and writhing in the pirate's grip. "JACK!" she screamed, freeing her right hand.  
  
Adrenaline coursed through Jack's veins. Somehow, he knew that he had to get Nell off the ship. A dire foreboding clouded his brain. He couldn't say why, but he knew her life depended on it. Breaking free of his captors, he rushed to the bridge, only to be knocked to the ground by another opponent. Lying sideways on the deck, held down by the largest man he'd ever seen, he watched the captain slowly cross to his own ship.  
  
Time slowed indefinitely. The captain stepped onto the deck of his ship, his hat fluttering slowly in a cool ocean breeze. A cruel smile slowly spread across his lips, and he unsheathed his sword, turning to face Jack's beloved fiancée. Nell stopped struggling, breathing heavily. Her soft brown curls hung limply around her face, and the glimmer of defeat hazed her deep eyes from fear. Smiling, the captain reached out with the tip of his sword and lifted her chin. The blade was remarkable, shining blue and white under the harsh sun. Shimmering delicately like the sea around them, it glowed with malice. The captain pulled the blade back, leaving Nell's face turned up to look at him. Thrusting his entire weight behind the sword, he plunged the blade deep into Nell's chest.  
  
Jack heard himself scream as the blood seeped down her dress and out her mouth. The permanent look of death glazed her eyes, and the pirate holding her let her body crumple to the deck. Suddenly, a thunderous force came down on Jack's head, and he lost his senses to immeasurable darkness.

Sixteen years later, Captain Jack Sparrow awoke from this memory, cracking his head on the board above his bed. Cursing, he rubbed his forehead; the man responsible for his pain would pay.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Muaha, my story is on its feet! Of course, I want to make sure that anyone actually cares about my endeavors, because if not, I won't bother to continue it. So if you want more, then please review!! Danke, cherubs! 


	2. Chapter One

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Treasures of the Lost Abyss**

**Disclaimer:** I own this Pez dispenser...but I don't own any Pez, so that's kinda useless...and I don't own much of anything else, either.

* * *

Jack stumbled out of his cabin in the complete darkness of midnight, fumbling down the hall to Gibbs's cabin. Yawning deeply, he rapped on the door with the mannerisms of a slightly inebriated woman, and rocked back and forth on his heels. Still rubbing the careful lump growing on his head, he waited for Gibbs to open his door. Finally, the gruff older man appeared, clearly upset to be aroused so late.  
  
"What on earth are ye doin' up, Cap'in?" he asked groggily.  
  
"What's the name of the man who constructed the cabins?" Jack asked crossly.  
  
For a moment Gibbs seemed to be trying to decide how to answer. "I'm sorry, cap'in? Ye woke me up for _what_?"  
  
"The name, Mr. Gibbs," the captain growled.   
  
"Cap'in, could this not have waited till morning –"  
  
"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack barked, "I am your captain! When I give an order, you comply!"  
  
Incredulous, Gibbs sighed, "...Thompson. Andrew Thompson, I b'lieve."  
  
"Have him killed." Jack grumbled in response.  
  
"Killed?" Gibbs moaned; he was too tired to listen to this nonsense.  
  
"Yes," he confirmed, "killed. The bastard made the crossbeams too low. He must pay."  
  
Fighting the urge to collapse in a frustrated heap, Gibbs replied, "First thing in th' morning, we'll turn 'round and let the cur 'ave it." He thought to himself, _''e bloody deserves it, fer 'avin me roused this late.'_  
  
"Your sympathies are much appreciated," Jack said through a yawn, touching his fingers to his forehead in a weird salute. He stumbled off groggily, dragging his feet up the stairs to the deck. Gibbs watched the captain as he went, amazed that such a blithering lunatic managed to keep the _Pearl_ afloat.  
  
Jack reached the deck and stretched his arms out wide, feeling his headache beginning to subside. Slowly, his brain adjusted to being awake, and coherent thoughts ran into his brain. Still massaging his temples, Jack sauntered to the bow and looked out at the vast blackness before them. He was well used to the look of the nighttime sea, but somehow the view was never lost on him. Looking out and surveying the water, he remembered the dream he'd been having when he was so rudely awoken.   
  
The recollection sunk his stomach, as well as his high spirits. A sour expression curled across his face as he thought back. Never before had he felt such hatred for any man as he had for the captain of the _Aggressor_; never had he taken such measures to ensure justice. Any other man, and he might have felt guilt, perhaps even repentance. But the _Aggressor_...no. Every one of them received what he deserved. His heart turned black remembering their names and faces.   
  
The wind picked up, blowing the captain's wild hair into his face. He turned to face away from the water, back to his cabin. Although he was fully awake, the memories he'd tried to hide exhausted him. _'It's not fair,'_ he thought, _'I'm supposed to be too bloody old for that kind of nonsense.'_

OO-OO-OO-OO-OO

Will Turner awoke with a start. At first, he didn't know what had taken him out of his dreams, but then he realized; Elizabeth was no longer in bed beside him. Bleary-eyed, he scanned the room, finally setting his eyes on the door to the balcony, which was quite noticeably open. He could only assume his ladylove was taking in the view, and he felt compelled to join her. Sliding out of bed, he sauntered over to the door.   
  
"What are you doing awake, my dear?" he whispered, stepping onto the veranda.   
  
Surprise registered in Elizabeth's eyes at seeing him awake. "I hope I didn't rouse you," she replied, with a distinct air of formality.  
  
Confused by her demeanor, Will stepped closer, causing her to shift uncomfortably. The young man sensed danger lurking in the circumstances. "Elizabeth, what's happened?" he inquired heavily.  
  
The governor's daughter cleared her throat. "I'm afraid we my have encountered...severe trouble."  
  
"...what sort of trouble?"  
  
"I don't know for sure – rather, I have not consulted a professional, yet, I am almost positive that...without much doubt..." she gritted her teeth in a vain attempt to keep composure. Will didn't dare to rush her. Scarcely a moment had passed when she turned to him and hissed, "I'm _pregnant_."  
  
The news was far more than the former blacksmith had been expecting. Practically tripping over his own feet, Will stumbled back inside the bedroom. The world around him spun lazily with complete shock. Elizabeth followed him inside. "Will," she called after him.  
  
"I should never have allowed you to live here," he choked out, "I should have insisted you stay at the governor's mansion." He dropped onto their bed.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes, in hindsight that would have been a far better course of action."  
  
Will groaned and placed his head in his hands. "We're ruined."  
  
Sinking down beside him, she whispered, "My father will never forgive me."  
  
"I regret every moment we've spent together in this house," he spat bitterly.  
  
"No," Elizabeth placed a hand firmly on her fiancée's arm, "don't regret it. We've been quite happy."   
  
"And now we're shamefaced. You've been living with an unemployed pirate, out of wedlock, with the blessing of the governor," he sputtered.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "Believe me, I'm more embarrassed than anyone. But we can't solve things by discussing our errors," she took a deep breath, "But then again, I don't know what we _can_ do."  
  
"I do," Will gulped.  
  
His fiancée gave him a confused stare. "What's that?"  
  
Standing up and steeling himself against the words, Will growled, "We can leave Port Royal."

OO-OO-OO-OO-OO

The sun rose over the Atlantic, but the infamous Jack Sparrow was far too tired to drag himself out of bed until well past noon. By the time he wandered out on deck, the crew was already well underway with the day's tasks. Spying Anamaria at the helm, he smirked and strutted over to stand beside her.   
  
"Morning, love," he announced cheerily, flashing her a good look at his golden teeth. His obstinate first mate rolled her eyes.   
  
"The sun's high, Jack; I'd hardly call this morning."  
  
Sparrow sighed deeply. "Ana, we've been over this before. I have a title, you may recall."   
  
Narrowing her eyes, she shot back, "Well, _Captain_, there'll be some to argue that point if you don't start taking charge of your own ship."  
  
Still smiling, he replied, "As the all-powerful captain, I deserve my rest. After all, mate, as the first...well..._mate_, it's your job to cover me when I'm off by me-self," he laid his hand on the wheel, "consider it job training."  
  
Frustrated, the young woman stalked off, leaving a highly amused captain alone at the helm. Surveying the action on deck, he mentally evaluated every crewmember. _'Gibbs: strong, hardworking; Ana: almost too strong; Cotton: quick, intelligent, quiet; Parrot: a nuisance...'_ His smug smile deepened viewing the strong crew working under his command. In all his years spent trying to reclaim the _Pearl_, he never imagined such a success. _'It's a shame there's no one back home to share me lovely story with,'_ he mused.   
  
Turning on his heel to view the vast ocean extending on either side, he spied what seemed to be another ship in the distance. He paused momentarily, wondering whether it would be necessary to investigate the vessel. Ultimately deciding that he could never be too careful, he looked over his shoulder and called out for his first mate. "Bring me a spyglass!"  
  
Sensing the slight urgency in his voice, Ana was quick to oblige. Handing over the small telescope, she watched with interest as Jack studied the approaching ship. Finally, she blurted out, "What's the story, Captain?"  
  
Unamused, Jack collapsed the spyglass and handed it back to Ana. "Royal Navy, love," he growled, "sailing white flags."  
  
Clearly, Ana had no notion how to handle the situation. "White flags, sir?" she questioned.  
  
"That's what I said, isn't it?"  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Jack stroked his beard, contemplating the possible paths he could, as captain, take. Finally, he growled, "Let them approach us."  
  
"WHAT?" Ana sputtered in disbelief. "Let a ship of the Royal Navy approach our _illegal_ vessel?!"  
  
The captain nodded, "It seems like a fair plan." He turned and was halfway down the steps before Ana cried after him.  
  
"On what grounds, may I ask? They'll haul us all off to the noose!" she shrieked.  
  
Jack scoffed at her. "Love, they're running white flags. We haven't a reason to be afraid."  
  
"Since when has the British government been fair with a group of pirates, eh?"  
  
"Since our dear friend Norrington is in charge of the Port Royal Navy." He spun back around and gestured greatly as he spoke, condescending to the woman who dared to mistrust his judgment. "While the Commodore may not be my favorite person, he obviously doesn't hold much ill will against us, seeing as how we've managed to travel freely for six months without incident. That ship? It's one of his. Just look at it, love, it has the Port Royal marks all over it. With the white flags, I'm not concerned. Savvy?"  
  
Furious, Ana leaned over him and hissed, "We'll all be mighty lucky if you don't get us killed, Sparrow!"  
  
He responded with a smirk, "We all have to go someday. My involvement just means you might see some adventure first." Rubbing his hands together, he strode back to his cabin to await the arrival of the commodore's ship.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I did take that part about Elizabeth from the Gore/Johnny commentary on the DVD. Melodrama is so fun to write! There's plenty more where this came from, so if you want to see it, review!!

* * *

**xXinsanegirlyXx: **If you like the plot now, wait till stuff starts happening!! .  
  
**Captain-Kalazu:** I loved your story! But for some reason, it wouldn't let me comment. Hrrmph. My internet has been really screwed-up these past few days; there are so many people I want to review, and there's something stopping my posts! But hey, I'll tell you now!  
  
**SapphireSparrow:** I'm glad you're so excited about it!! I hope you stick around to see what happens next...and then after that...and again after that...  
  
**Mallory:** Lol, actually, I did get this in the daytime, so good guessing!  
  
**Mya-Katherine-DeMong: **Here's next!! Yay!  
  
**Punkdpirate:** Aah, yay!! I love your story!! Katherine = my hero!! 


End file.
